josephcapozzafandomcom-20200214-history
Minesweeper
Minesweeper is a HTML always free game. Difficulties *Stars:1 - Very Easy *Stars:2 - Easy *Stars:3 - Normal *Stars:4 - Hard *Stars:5 - Expert *Stars:6 - Ultra Hard *Stars:7 - Intense *Stars:8 - Super Surfiglatic Hard *Stars:9 - VERRY HARD Challenge 1 *Stars:10 - VERRY HARD Challenge 2 *Stars:11 - VERRY HARD Challenge 3 *Stars:12 - VERRY HARD Challenge 4 Height 9 Width 9 #10 ** 025 - 020 - 015 - 010 - 005 #18 ** 028 - 023 - 018 - 013 - 008 #24 *** 030 - 025 - 020 - 015 - 010 #32 *** 035 - 030 - 025 - 020 - 015 #42 **** 038 - 033 - 028 - 023 - 018 #50 **** 020 - 017 - 014 - 011 - 008 #57 ***** 024 - 021 - 018 - 015 - 012 #64 ***** 028 - 025 - 022 - 019 - 016 Width 10 #10 ** 022 - 017 - 012 - 007 - 002 #18 ** 024 - 019 - 014 - 009 - 004 #24 ** #30 *** #36 *** #48 **** #56 **** #64 ***** #72 ***** Width 11 #10 ** #20 ** #30 ** #40 *** #50 *** #60 *** #70 **** #80 **** Width 12 #10 #21 #31 #44 #53 #60 #69 #77 #88 Width 13 #10 #21 #32 #43 #55 #67 #78 #86 #96 Width 30 #10 #24 #35 #48 #63 #77 #90 #102 #120 #137 #154 #170 #188 #205 #218 #232 Height 24 Width 30 #10 * 015 - 012 - 009 - 006 - 003 (Aut, Sok, Bou, Wow, Joe) #24 * 024 - 019 - 014 - 009 - 004 (Bak, Two, Waa, Joe, Fou) #37 * 028 - 023 - 018 - 013 - 008 (Dir, Thi, Wov, Gij, Tak) #50 ** 030 - 025 - 020 - 015 - 010 (Wal, Tki, Yal, Bon, Tza) #64 ** 032 - 027 - 022 - 017 - 012 (Kib, Two, Fou, Abu, Wov) #79 ** 035 - 028 - 021 - 014 - 007 (Wit, Ave, Fon, Waa, Sok) #92 *** 040 - 033 - 026 - 019 - 012 (Aka, Alu, Vok, Tis, Fom) #113 *** 044 - 036 - 028 - 020 - 012 (Fon, Tul, Aly, Fou, Tis) #130 *** 048 - 040 - 032 - 024 - 016 (Awa, Fon, Val, Waj, Loo) #143 **** 055 - 045 - 035 - 025 - 015 (Sqd, Vaa, Ard, Ioo, Str) #155 **** 060 - 050 - 040 - 030 - 020 (Vwm, 8ft, Mvm, Tim, Two) #168 **** 066 - 056 - 046 - 036 - 026 (Wor, Ive, Fom, Ala, Vor) #186 **** 072 - 062 - 052 - 042 - 032 (Ktu, Avj, Plj, Voj, 015) #202 **** 075 - 065 - 055 - 045 - 035 (Amk, Jjj, Tit, Thr, Skm) #218 **** 080 - 070 - 060 - 050 - 040 (Awm, Tor, Pas, Tom, Bon) #240 **** 084 - 074 - 064 - 054 - 044 (Aut, Wow, Yal, Fhd, Svg) #252 ***** 088 - 073 - 058 - 043 - 028 (Wak, Ton, Dvu, Kjd, Dj2) #266 ***** 096 - 081 - 066 - 051 - 036 (Sty, Fon, Twa, Fom, Eui) #276 ***** 100 - 085 - 070 - 055 - 040 (015, Tor, Yal, Fhd, Ala) #286 ***** 105 - 090 - 075 - 060 - 045 (Dfu, Wft, Whu, Ibe, Fof) #292 ****** 108 - 091 - 074 - 057 - 040 (Ice, Vit, Iwc, Whu, Fri) #307 ****** 110 - 093 - 076 - 059 - 042 (Vid, Tiw, Edj, Djd, Ejj) #318 ****** 112 - 095 - 078 - 061 - 044 (Wor, Tqw, Ibe, Fom, Sat) #324 ****** 115 - 098 - 081 - 064 - 047 (Tis, Fom, Thr, Ime, Twi) #333 ****** 118 - 101 - 084 - 067 - 050 (Cht, Ive, Fun, Thr, Tis) #340 ****** 120 - 103 - 086 - 069 - 052 (Fjf, Fhf, Sqd, Sqb, Iri) #360 ******* 123 - 103 - 083 - 063 - 043 (2fd, Two, 8ft, Yal, Ada) #374 ******* 127 - 107 - 087 - 067 - 047 (Win, Thi, Fay, Thr, Ice) #390 ******* 130 - 110 - 090 - 070 - 050 (Isi, Tuk, Ibr, Two, Sun) #400 ******* 132 - 112 - 092 - 072 - 052 (Vin, Iri, Abu, For, Iwu) #422 ******* 134 - 114 - 094 - 074 - 054 (Wit, Thu, Ibv, Abl, Two) #436 ******** 053 - 052 - 051 - 050 - 049 (Sty, Sqd, 3fr, Dhd, Twi) #452 ******** 056 - 055 - 054 - 053 - 052 (Fad, 015, Wow, 8ft, Fun) #466 ******** 058 - 057 - 056 - 055 - 054 (Hhd, Fhs, Fue, Fcj, Yal) #478 ******** 060 - 059 - 058 - 057 - 056 (Poe, Laa, Twk, Ivr, Abu) #500 *9 150 - 120 - 090 - 060 - 030 (Wut, Laa, 015, Twk, Ibr) #512 *9 154 - 124 - 094 - 064 - 034 (Wow, Laa, Two, 015, Ivr) #522 *9 157 - 127 - 097 - 067 - 037 (Isi, Tec, Ibv, Ibr, 3fr) #534 *9 160 - 130 - 100 - 070 - 040 (Sok, Ppa, Tec, Two, 015) #550 *10 066 - 064 - 062 - 060 - 058 (Pip, Wki, Ibv, Ibr, 8ft) #560 *10 070 - 068 - 066 - 064 - 062 (Abv, Wow, 015, Slp, 015) #575 *10 072 - 070 - 068 - 066 - 064 #590 *10 075 - 073 - 071 - 069 - 067 #612 *10 077 - 075 - 073 - 071 - 069 #624 *11 080 - 075 - 070 - 065 - 060 #636 *11 084 - 079 - 074 - 069 - 064 #649 *11 088 - 083 - 078 - 073 - 068 #667 *12 028 - 022 - 018 - 014 - 008 Missions *Minesweep Section - Clear level 1 in 15 seconds. *Fast Minesweeper - Clear level 1 in 10 seconds. *Better Minesweeper - Clear level 2, two or less minesweepers can be touched. *More Minesweepers - Clear level 3 in 30 seconds. *Herd of Minesweepers - Clear level 8. *Perfect - Clear level 2 without losing. *60% - Clear level 2 in 19 seconds. *Better Record - Clear level 2 in 15 seconds. *Intense Level - Cleat the level with 300 minesweepers. *75% - Clear level 4 in 40 seconds, five or less minesweepers can be touched. *Minesweeping Master - Clear the level with 600 minesweepers. *90% - Clear level 12 in 80 seconds. *All Star-Minesweeper - Clear level 48 without touching a minesweeper. *100% - Clear level one in zero seconds. Tables Height 24, Width 30 Level 1: Level 2: Level 3: Level 4: